Tough Life
by Lil Cholita
Summary: Yami and Seto have two different lives. One lives his life knowing to handle himself in the streets. The other lives his life trying to cover his past. Can two different people that may or maynot have in common fall in love? PRIDESHIPPING.
1. CHAPTER 1

**Title:** Tough Life

**Rating:** M, Do to use of drugs, and language.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything.

**Warning:**Use of drugs is used in this chapter.

**Parring:** Seto & Yami, More but will be put on later...

**A/N:**I'm very sorry if it disturbs you the use of drugs in this chapter. Sorry. But read and

you'll see author notes at bottom of page to better understand. Enjoy...

* * *

_TOUGH LIFE _

_CHAPTER ONE_

"_I smoke the weed trying to hide the pain.  
Spendin all my time, smoke my life away. _

_You can feel it inside, take a look in my eyes;  
Can you feel the pain?  
Mary Mary, take my pain away;  
With struggle in time, spittin all over my face  
Take a look in my eyes, don't you dear look away._

_Mary Jane maintains, tryin to heel my pain"-Hide Da Pain(Clicka One)_

_

* * *

_

_**6.6.6**_

_There are many many ways to hide the pain someone feels. _He thought as he looked out the window in his English class. He looked around and saw some kids chatting among the teacher as usual and some who actually asked question's as the teacher went over a topic. He went back to his thoughts and to look out the window, _if it only were that easy to hide __**my**__ pain. What the hell am I talking about?! What pain? I mean that pain supposibly is in the past and that's it. So why am I thinking about it? Damn I need to chill._

He hadn't notice the teacher had been calling his name. However, he soon will notice as the teacher walked in front of him and spoke, "Yami? Would you please answer the question?" Yami turned to look at the teacher and not surprised or anything at the teacher popping out of nowhere and intereppting his thoughts.

"What was the question?" Yami asked calmly.

"Eli was deported were at the age of fifteen?"(1) he asked him as he held a book in his hands and walked back to the front of the class.

"To...Auschwitz?"Yami replied.

"Correct." He said and with that the teacher continued on with his lesson. Some girls looked over at Yami and giggled as Yami turned and looked at them. The girls smiled and winked over at him. Making Yami raise both eyebrow's in response. The bell rang right after the teacher had assigned homework, letting them all go home.

_**6.6.6**_

"Yami!" yelled a blond teen as Yami walked outside. Yami turned to his direction and headed towards him and the rest of the people with him. However, before he reached them this guy had bumped into him. The blond boy saw this as well as three other teen's that were with him. They knew this was bad.

"Watch were the hell your going." Yami said. Yami didn't say this too low as the other young male turned.

"What the hell you say- Oh, Yami my bad foo." said the black haired boy.

"It's cool Roger. I was playing." Yami said with a smile. The blond boy that had been watching this and the other three looked at Yami and thought 'What the heck'. Yet, they obviously knew Yami knew this guy already. Yami finished saying bye to Roger and went to the other four teen's.

"Damn Yami I thought you were gonna fight him!" the blond spoke up.

"Hi to you too Jou." Yami said and turned to say hi to the rest, Yugi, Anzu, and Honda.

"Yami, you need to watch it I don't want you to go to the office again." Yugi said. Yugi was Yami's younger brother. The younger Motou looked much like his older brother yet, there were some different traits and characteristic's between the two.

Yugi on one hand was just a little shorter, had purple eyes, listened to rock, was more kind and more shy. Yami on the other hand was a little taller (a little), had crimson eyes, listened to about anything mostly rap and rock, and was a little more outgoing.

"Don't worry Yugi. Like I really want to go to the office again to see the vice principle." Yami said as they all stared to walk home.

"Yeah, I mean Mr. Williams is so annoying, always butting into people's buisness. You should really get your grandpa on him Yami like you said." the blond teen said turning towards Yami as he said the last sentence. Yami just kept walking.

"Like I'd really get my abuelito(2) on him. I mean Mr. Williams ain't worth it."

They continued talking for a while until they reached the end of a street and parted ways. Leaving Yami and Yugi continuing walking. It was soundless for a while. The only thing actually being heard was the cars passing by.

"Yami, your coming later with us to watch a movie. Right?" asking as Yugi looked at his brother.

"Yugi, I can't today. We already agreed on tomorrow."

"But you barely hang out with us," as Yugi looked down.

"I hang out with you Yugi."Yami said as he kept looking forward.

"Yeah but not with all of us... Never mind we'll hang around tomorrow like we agreed."

_**6.6.6**_

"Yami, I'm going out!" Yugi yelled as he headed towards the door.

Yami replied Yugi by telling him to be careful. Yugi left, as for Yami's Grandpa it didn't take him long enough to leave as well. Yami's grandfather was heading to go out and eat with an old friend that had arrived yesterday. Leaving Yami alone.

Yami came downstairs and heard the phone ring as he picked up, "Hello?"

"Yeah...Yeah they left... Alright but fast...What do you mean your already here vato(3)?" Yami walked towards his door to open it.

"What's up Smiley(4)?" Yami's friend said.

"Come in, Snapper." Yami said as he hung up the phone. They both sat down in the couch.

"Alright were you wanna do it?" Snapper said as he ran one of his hands through his brown hair.

"Well, let's got to the park that's by your pad(5). It's pretty empty so no one will go there." Yami replied.

"Damn foo your old school, but alright lets go." Snapper said as he stood up.

Yami grabbed his jacket and his keys and both left just as Yami locked the house. They both got in Snapper's black Cadillac Escalade. They both were listning to one of Snapper's CDs.

"Damn Vato, nice ride." Yami said as Snapper turned the song down and made a turn.

"Thanks, I got it from my cousin." Snapper replied not taking his eyes off the road. It went back to them lisiting to the music. They both shifted from their seats as they arrived to the park by Snapper's house. It was really quiet and, as Yami said earlier, empty.

They both got out of the car and went to sit down at a bench.

"So, you wanna do it here?" Snapper asked Yami.

"Yeah. Let's hurry though." Yami said as Snapper took out something from his pocket. Revealing a little bag and a lighter inside. Snapper opened the bag and they could smell it. They knew that it was the good thing. Snapper then from his other pocket took out what looked like a pipe.

"Nice pipe homes." Yami said with no expression what so ever on his face. Snapper prepared the whole thing. He, then, put on the end of the pipe to his mouth. He lighted the leaf like stuff and inhaled it. He passed it to Yami."Go Smiley!" said Snapper as he saw Yami inhaling after he had taken his own hit. Yami soon let the grayish smoke light thing come out of his mouth. "Yeah, Yeah." Yami said this rapidly as he knew he was getting high...(_**6**_)

_**6.6.6**_

It had been awhile since the sun had set outside of the huge mansion. The people that lived in it were quiet people. This was the house of the Kaibas.

Kaiba had been in his office typing up a report on Kaiba Corp. It had been quiet, too quiet Kaiba thought. He finished typing a last thing on his report before closing his laptop and decided to head downstairs. When he got downstairs he checked the kitchen, no one. Then decided to check one of the few living rooms in his house, still no one.

_Where's Mokuba?_ Kaiba thought. He shrugged his shoulder's thinking his younger brother must be in his room. He came to a conclusion too soon. As a hyper active boy turned from a corner to spray his older brother with a water gun.

"Yeah! I got you!" right then the younger Kaiba knew he should make a run for it, as he saw a really pissed of Kaiba.

"Mokuba..."Kaiba stared very calmly, not trying to loose his temper. He looked away with his eyes closed and with one finger stared to point way.

"Seto, I'm so sorry. I-" the little black- haired boy was cut off by his older brother.

"Mokuba go to your room."Kaiba said still trying to be calm. Mokuba was about to say something when his brother lost it, to yell, "Now!"

With this demand, Mokuba went upstairs with the water gun at his side and his head down.

_**6.6.6**_

After spending a few minutes with Snapper getting high they had to leave. It was good that no car had passed by. Snapper had taken Yami home. Now Yami was at home bored and the worst part of it is he had the munchies.

Yami decided to check the fridge and nothing good. He knew no one else would be home till later. I mean it didn't take him long what he had done with Snapper at the park. So, Yami decided to go out and buy something to eat. Mistake though because he was still somewhat high.

He didn't really think about it though and left outside. Walking to the nearest store.

Yami was actually good, though, at hiding the fact he was high he had done it some times so he got use to it. Don't get it wrong though Yami wasn't any pothead. He only smoked from time to time. This had been the time he done it again since a couple of weeks ago. Of, course back then it might had been a little different.

After Yami got out the store he started eating his chips and soda. To him they tasted so good as though he hadn't eaten in awhile. Maybe do to effects. He passed a park that was also pretty empty, maybe do to the fact everyone was out on a Friday night.

Just as Yami was kinda done with his chips he threw the bag away as well as the soda, walking into the park. Then, Yami saw some swings and decided to go over to them. He sat down on one and started to swing back and forth. Then he started to swing a little faster. He could sort of feel a breeze against his face and could smell the smell of the beginnning of autumn . He closed his eyes and then thats when he remember something from his childhood.

_Flash Back_

"_Push me higher Benji!" yelled the young tri-colored boy._

"_No Benji, push me!" said the younger of the tri-colored boy's._

"_Now both of you calm down. I'll push one then the other." Benjamin said with a laugh._

_The older of the tri- colored boys said he could push his brother first. He could see his younger brother laughing. It made the older boy much happy. He liked the fact that his younger brother was enjoying his time with him and Benjamin. I mean this was better then Yugi being at home with dad._

_Just as Benjamin told the younger boy it was his brother's turn. He went over behind the older boy and started pushing him. The older of the kids could feel the wind and the sun's shinning against his face. He could smell the summer breeze, the fresh air. He smiled and hoped it could be like this forever..._

_End Flash Back_

Yami was opened his eyes as he was till swinging back and forth and could see just the moon above him. He thought for a minute, _Just a memory that's all._

Yami soon stopped swinging as he heard the rustling of leafs behind him.

He looked around and saw a slide and saw someone run towards it. Yami got up and prepared himself thinking it was someone who wanted to jump him. Just as he quickly looked inside the slide he saw a small sad boy that was sitting at the very top of the slide. The boy looked up at Yami with scared eyes.

"What are you doing here?"Yami asked as he looked at the boy not younger then his own brother. The boy stayed quiet. Yami sat down next to him and the boy scooted away a little. Yami got closer and with his index finger he put it to the boys forehead and pushed it causing the boy to fall and slide down the slide in surprise. Yami didn't know why he had done that, maybe do the fact his high wasn't fully gone. Yami started laughing, he knew he shouldn't though it was really rude. The boy, however, started laughing as well.

Yami went towards the boy and stopped laughing, just as the boy did too.

"No really, you shouldn't be here. I mean you could get kidnapped." Yami told the young black haired boy.

"But your here too. I mean your shouldn't be here either." protested the younger boy.

"Yeah, but I can defend myself."Yami said. It was quiet for a while until Yami moved to the side and asked the boy for his name.

"Mokuba, you?" replied and asked the black haired kid.

"I'm Yami. But really kid you should be at your house."

"I'm not a kid. If you don't happen to know I'm sixteen." Mokuba said as he pointed his finger at Yami.

_Well he sure act's like a kid_, Yami thought. Yami put his head to the side, "Why are you out here? If I may ask."

"I kinda got in a fight with my brother Seto because I had squirt him with a water gun." Mokuba said guiltly.

"Your Kaiba's brother?" Yami asked as his eyes grew wide.

Mokuba nodded. Yami thought of Kaiba for a moment he remember a few weeks ago when they had been assigned partners. Kaiba and him had to write a quick summary on one of the ten topics on the board in Math. He remember it didn't go well. Kaiba was too quiet and every time he'd tell them they had to write it together he would continue and write. Yami could have stood up and punched him at how he was acting. However, he knew he would look like an idiot and to make thing's worse he had been high when they were doing the assignment. He didn't want to get caught.

"Earth to Yami."Mokuba said, snapping his fingers in front of Yami.

"What?" Yami asked dumbly not knowing he had really spaced out.

"I have been talking to you for a while and you just stared off to space."

"My bad." Yami said with an sorry look. It was quiet just as Yami then spoke again.

"Why did you squirt your brother with a water gun?" Yami asked as he raised a brow.

"I don't know. I did have sugar earlier so maybe," Mokuba not wanting to admit it, "Was a little hyper. But I mean I'm scared to go home Nisama is mad."

Yami smiled at the kid and remembered when Yugi would do things like that too. Causing him to get mad however he'd always feel guilty and somehow they'd apologize to each other.

"Well he's gonna be furious that you left the house with out his permission."Yami said with a serious look now.

"Yeah I know that, now. Wait how you know I left the house without his permission?"

"I mean come on, like your brother let you go alone to a park at night. Were, like I said before, you can get kidnapped."Yami said as he began walking out of the park with Mokuba following to his side.

"Oh, yeah huh."

"Yeah."

"But still I'm scared now a lot more."Mokuba told Yami.

"Okay, how about we agree on this. I'll go with you to your house so I can talk to your brother," _if that's possible_ Yami thought. "and you wont do this again. Deal?" Yami I added.

Mokuba thought for a while and agreed.

As they both walked quietly to the Kaiba Mansion. Yami looked to his side and saw it was really empty. _Maybe we should have gone through another street ,_Yami began thinking. As they kept walking Yami could feel someone following him and Mokuba. He stopped, and looked back causing Mokuba to stop as well and look back to see what Yami was looking at. Yami saw a shadow and right then knew someone was following them.

"Mokuba," Yami whispered. "Hold my hand."

"Why?" Mokuba asked in surprise.

"Just do it."

Just as soon as Mokuba grabbed Yami's hand they saw two people pop out.

"Well, Well. Were do you two think your going?" said one man dressed in brown baggy clothes.

"Yeah, you just can't walk into our barrio with no reason." said the other man also dressed in baggy clothes however a bandana at his forehead.

"Calmados(7). I didn't know this is your guys kicking spot." Yami said as he stepped back.

"Well now you do." said the man without the bandana, stepping forward.

Yami turned around and started running as the other two followed behind. Yami kept running trying to keep a good grip on Mokuba's hand. Yami knew he had to think quick if he was gonna lose these guys. That when he turned a street into an alley and saw a porch with a fence around it. He tried helping Mokuba quick by jumping into the porch soon following him. He knew he was tress passing and could get arrested. But he knew if he would have tried taking those two, Mokuba would have gotten hurt. He knew those people carry all sort of weapons on them.

Just as Yami and Mokuba heard them pass by he looked down at Mokuba. Who was solid still. He then looked up as he saw a light, turn on through the curtains. He quickly made Mokuba hop back over the porch fence and he soon followed. A man came out screaming and Yami told Mokuba to hush and duck down. Both leaning against the porch. The man walk to the porch's fence and looked around to see nothing he shrugged his shoulders and went back inside.

Yami let out a deep breath and stood up. He helped Mokuba stand up and headed back to the main street. They both walked closely to each other, just in case.

"That was just scary."Mokuba said breaking the silence. Yami had been thinking that he was glad he and Mokuba had gotten away.

"Yeah." Yami replied.

With that they both walked towards the Kaiba mansion...

_TBC..._

* * *

(1)-The book the teacher had been going over was the book called. "Night" by Eli W. 

(2)-'Abuelito' stands for Grandpa. This is more in a kind manner.

(3)-'Vato' is slang term for 'man'.

(4)-Smiley... Okay now just so your aware this is Yami's nickname or what they call him in the 'Streets'. Why you ask because you'll soon figure out. But I'll point out that many have nickname, like for example; Snapper. That's one.

(5)-Pad- it is slang for someone's 'house'. Just if you weren't aware D

(6)-Okay Im sorry ,as said before, if it was disturbing seen Yami smoke. I really think this is the only time i'll show him going through, how can I put it. Actually showing him smoking. Later on it might said he was high or on something.

(7)-'Calmados' stands for telling someone to stay calm or to be calm.

-Okay now you know were the story is headed so far. Yeah, now I'll try to update soon so you can better understand how Yami even know's spanish.

* * *

_**Lil Cholita:**_ Okay well hopefully you liked it so far... 

_Reviews are appreciated and if not thanks anyways for reading..._


	2. CHAPTER 2

_I appreciated the reviews. :) All comments left on previous chapter our appreciated and I'll be taking into mind.:) _

_

* * *

_

_TOUGH LIFE _

_CHAPTER 2_

"_I tried so hard, can't seem to get away from misery,  
Man I tried so hard, but always be a victim of these streets,  
It Ain't my fault cause I, try to get away but trouble follows me,  
And still I try so hard, hoping one day they'll come and rescue me, _

But until then, I'll be posted up right here rain, sleet, hail, snow (hail snow)  
But until then, I'll be posted up right here with my heat getting dough (getting' dough)"- I Tried (BTNH Ft Akon)

* * *

_**6.7.6.**_

_Maybe I was too harsh. _Kaiba thought. After his incident earlier with his younger brother he'd been thinking that he really made himself look stupid. I mean he really shouldn't have been like that towards Mokuba.

With that the older Kaiba went upstairs to his brother's room to apologize. As he got there he knocked on the door and heard no response. He thought maybe Mokuba had fallen asleep. He quietly moved the somewhat cold but yet warm knob and turned it. He got inside and what he saw wasn't good.

He didn't see his brother in sight and got worried. He looked and saw the window open.

Kaiba cursed under his breath before running quickly downstairs to go out and look for Mokuba. He didn't have to look far as he opened the door there stood his brother and next to him a spiky haired teen.

Kaiba looked at Mokuba first then at the teen next to him. Mokuba looked at his older brother then at the teen next to him. The tri colored teen looked at Mokuba quickly before looking at Kaiba.

"Mokuba what the heck?!" said a pissed, yet relief Kaiba.

The younger of the Kaiba's stood quiet as his older brother asked him the same question once more, however actually rephrasing it to 'Were where you?'. This time just a little harsher. The teen that stood next to Mokuba stared at Kaiba for a while more then moving his head to look at Mokuba who looked at the ground. The only thing that could be seen were his bangs covering his eyes. Kaiba waited and still got no answer.

Kaiba thought for a minute before thinking about earlier. He spoke, "I'm sorry Mokuba. I shouldn't snap like this."

Mokuba looked up at his older brother and then smiled, "It's okay brother I know your worried and I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Don't apologize Mokuba. Just don't do that again." said Kaiba as he drifted his eyes now to the teen that had been quiet all this time.

"I suppose you do deserve a thank you for bringing my brother home." said Kaiba as Yami looked at him. Ruby eyes staring into azure eyes. It was as if both saw something there. Before they looked somewhat away.

"It's okay. Well I should leave." said the tri colored haired teen.

As he walked away Kaiba stood and looked. Mokuba looked at his brother and grabbed his sleeve to pull at it gently. Kaiba looked at his brother and Mokuba moved his head towards Yami's direction. "Don't you think he deserves a ride Seto?"

Kaiba looked at Yami and thought for a while before offering Yami a ride. Yami looked back and said it was okay. While Kaiba insisted since he did bring his brother home safely. Yami thought for a minute and just agreed.

Now Kaiba and Yami were both in one of Kaiba's many car types. Kaiba had to pick between many of his cars He just decided on the Black Ferrari. Since it was the keys of that vehicle he had on him at the moment. Yami looked around and saw this must all been upgraded, like something out of the Fast and the Furious. Yami told Kaiba that this was a very nice car. Kaiba with indifference in his face said it was the only car that he had put a bunch of stuff into. That the other were just decent.

It was quiet for a while until Yami started speaking.

"You know I could've walked."Yami said as he looked out the window both hands in his lap.

Silence.

"If this is cause of your brother. It's okay." Yami said trying to make the CEO talk.

Silence.

"You really don't change huh."Kaiba said quietly not taking his eyes off the road. Yami turned to look at him in surprise.

"What ever." Yami responded then looking back outside.

They had been quiet for a while. Yami only would talk to him to only tell him how to get to his house. Yami just told him to stop the car. He said he could just drop him off there. Kaiba insisted to take him all the way home. Yami just said nicely that it was okay. Kaiba didn't really feel like arguing.

"Fine."Kaiba said.

"Thanks for the ride Kaiba."Yami said as he got out. Kaiba told him it was okay and thanking him once more for bringing his brother back home safely.

Yami waited to see the car out of sight before he started walking home.

Yami put both his hands, one in each pocket of his jacket. That's when he realized something, he had forgotten his cell in Kaiba's car. He decide to get it from Kaiba later.

_**6.7.6**_

Yami kept walking the street has he headed home. He looked to both sides as he crossed a street. He could feel a little chill. As he arrived at his house he took out the keys and unlocked the door. He walked into the dark house.

As he reached to turn on a light. He saw no one had arrived home yet. He looked at the wall clock and it read; ten o'clock.

Yami was wondering where everyone was as he saw there were messages left in the answering machine. He went over and pressed a button hearing the answering machine talk. He headed to go get a bottle of water out of the fridge.

After the answer machine read the time of the message it said;

_Yami it's me Yugi. I called to tell you that I spending the night at Jou's. I already asked grandpa and he said it was alright. Well yeah, just wanted to tell you know. See you tomorrow._

Yami took the cap of his bottle of water as he then took a drink. He was in front of the answering machine now and he listened to the next message as he heard his grandfathers voice.

_Yami it's me, I was calling to say I won't be back till really late. Me and some old friends are going over some stuff. Yugi called and said he's spending the night at his friends house. So close all the doors well. I have my key's so don't worry. If anything call me back at this number._

_End of messages_ said the answering machine. Yami looked around and was bored already. He decide to watch television before he headed to bed. He laid on the couch and flipped through the channels finding nothing. So he just turned it off and went up to his room after he locked the doors.

_**6.7.6**_

The next day Yami woke up to the rays of sun that went through his window to land on his bed. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of his room. He liked to wake up sometimes like that. He felt at peace. Yami though then remembered about yesterday and decided to go downstairs to see if his grandfather was there.

Yami went downstairs to look for him, but saw no one. Soon enough though he saw a piece of notebook paper on the table.

On it, it had a message from his grandpa about him leaving early to go somewhere with the friend he had been with yesterday. He places it down back on the table and then thought that not even Yugi would be back until a little later.

Leaving Yami alone.

Yami decided to sit down on the couch and stare at the television even when it wasn't even on.

He stared and stared as he began to remember a dream he had last night, or more like a memory that had come to him through his dreams.

"_Benji I'm home." yelled the young boy._

_He looked around and saw no one. He shrugged his shoulder and went into the kitchen and saw he really wasn't alone at home after all._

"_Oh, Christian I thought I was the only one home."said the young boy as he walked into the kitchen to stop and look at the older man that was sitting on a chair._

"_Hi Smiley.(1)"the older man said as he looked at the younger boy with a smile._

"_Hey do you know where Benji is at?" asked the young boy looking around the kitchen._

"_Yeah he was called to do something and had to leave." said the man that still was seated. His head had been on the table as if he had just doze off. He straighten up and ran a hand through brown hair. _

"_Oh."simply said the young boy before he asked something to the man, "Christian, I was wondering when your gonna take me out tagging(2)?"_

_The man looked at the tri-haired color boy in surprise and then chuckled. "You see kid, I don't know. Ask Benjamin. But believe me I don't think he'll let you."_

_Yami walked toward the table to grab a chair and sit down as well. "I know he wont. Why? I mean it's not like he doesn't do it too."_

_Christian just kept looking at the boy. "Well you have to understand he's doing it for your own good."_

"_So? I mean I want to be gangster too you know."the young boy said as he leaned back against his chair with a pout._

"_Yami, being 'gangster' or 'cholo'(3) doesn't mean it's a good thing."_

"_But I mean you...Come on! I mean Benji gets to help people his friends and they're always there for each other. They , also, do all that awesome graffiti" protested the boy._

"_Look...The thing is you don't get the support of friends because of that. You get it from actually just being there. Besides who says you have to be like that in order to draw like they do." he stopped as he saw man walk in. _

"_Benji!" said the boy as he pushed his chair back to go and give the taller man that had arrived a hug._

_Ha!_ Yami thought. Seriously what was he thinking. That being a 'gangster', 'cholo' was the cool life. It was nothing, but trouble and Yami had seriously wish he could change. Then again, it was impossible at the moment.

He sometimes wish that he could talk to someone about, everything, all of this but he knew he couldn't. He knew no matter what he had to deal with, all of it. If he just denied it, it would still follow him.

Yami was distracted out of his memory, dream, by the sound of a knock at the door. He quickly got up and opened the door to reveal a tall, blue eyed, brunet. Yami, of course, was a little surprise at this. The tri-haired look at the man sort of dumbly.

"Are you just going to stare?" said a voice that made Yami get out of the state he had been in.

"Why are you here?" Yami just asked. He then remembered the thing he had forgotten at brunets car.

"Well you seem to have forgotten your phone in my car, but that's not surprise." responded the young man.

_Harsh._ Thought Yami. Yami was kind off mad at what the brunet had told him. The tall male took out a cell phone from his pocket and handed it to Yami.

Yami grabbed it and looked at it.

"Don't worry I didn't go through it." snorted the tall male looking away.

"I know you didn't. It has password security." said Yami as he added, "You want to come in?"

The male just looked back at Yami and thought for a while at what Yami asked. Yami looked at the unsure brunet and just moved to the side to let him in.

Kaiba walked into the house. He could see as he walked in a living room with three black couch. Two of them being four seat couch and one three seat couch. There was a fish tank next to the smallest of the couches. The smallest of the couch was facing one of the longer ones and the other one was facing a television. Behind the television was a window that was opened and letting the sun shine against the top of the television.

He sat down as Yami had said and look around to see a couple of picture frames. One of them had two people in it. Kaiba knew one of the boys had to be Yami and the other looked like a younger version of the male that was next to him, so he knew it must be his brother. He looked at another one were it had both the similar boys and to what Kaiba thought as their grandpa. The one that caught his attention was one of four people. There were two similar boys at the front one that smiled widely and the other just smiled. Then there was two behind them the gray haired male, Yami's grandpa, and next to him was a guy that was bald, tall, thin, dressed in what Kaiba thought as Mexican gangster clothes.

"Interesting?" asked Yami as he saw the brunet stare at the picture of himself with three other people.

"Actually, yes." Kaiba said as he looked at Yami , no expression in his face.

"Want anything to drink?"Yami offered.

Kaiba in good manner said no. Yami looked at him for a while.

"Why are you really here? I mean, I know to drop off my phone but I'm surprised you just didn't send someone to drop it off. Actually how do you even get my address in the first place?"Yami asked the CEO.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I happen to be around the neighborhood."Kaiba said as he saw a questioned look on the other's face, he continued. "My brother Mokuba wanted to visit a friend, that lives around here. So I decide to stop by and drop off your phone."

Yami sat at the couch opposite from him. "That still doesn't answer how you got my address."

Kaiba looked at one of the picture frames before he looked back at Yami, "I suppose I'm stalking you." Kaiba responded with a smirk.

One eyebrow rose up from Yami in response. "What?"

"I'm kidding. Like I'd really do that." said Kaiba with both eyes closed.

Yami was about to say something when he heard the phone ring. Making him get up and answer it.

"Hello."Yami answered. "Yes...What?...No you told me until next week! Foo, how am I not suppose to be mad. You told me till next week. He's going to be furious...Oh, great now I got take in what he says...Yo no se.(4) Okay I will. Yeah, adios. (5)" Yami said as he hung up.

Kaiba who had been listing and looking at Yami from the corner of his eye got up. "I suppose I should go."

"Sorry about that."Yami said as he walked Kaiba to the door.

Kaiba turned around to look down at Yami as they got to the door.

"I was also wondering if you wanted to come to dinner tonight with Mokuba and me," Kaiba said and Yami's face went to confusion. "Actually Mokuba wanted you to come. He thought this should be a proper way of thanking you."

Yami looked at the taller male, "I told you it was okay, you don't have to thank me."

"No, but Mokuba insisted me to ask."Kaiba said as he turned around.

"Okay, I suppose I'll accept. I just got to tell my grandpa."

"Alright, pick you up at seven. So be ready." With that Kaiba walked out the door.

_TBC..._

* * *

(1)- Okay as said in previous chapter. This is Yami's street name. Soon I'll reveal why he actually has it. 

(2)- 'Tagging' in the way used is another word for graffiti, just if you weren't aware.

(3)-'Cholo' is a either a sort of Mexican Gangster or a thug.

(4)-'Yo no se' means 'I Don't Know'

(5)-'Adios' as I'm sure you might know means 'Goodbye'

All right I'm aware I didn't show the reason why Yami knows Spanish but you soon will know. Soon. Yes very short chapter, but hopefully you enjoyed it.

_Reviews are appreciated if not thanks for reading..._


End file.
